This invention relates generally to coin packaging or wrapping apparatuses and more particularly to coin wrapping machines of the type wherein, in each operational cycle, a piece of wrapping paper is wrapped around the cylindrical surface of a stack of a specific number of coins supported by coin supporting means, and the lateral edges of the paper intentionally caused to project outwardly beyond the two ends of the coin stack are fold crimped inward by crimping hooks thereby to form a rigidly packaged coin stack.
More specifically, the invention relates to a crimping hook position adjusting and setting device for setting the position of the above mentioned crimping hooks in conformance with the width of the wrapping paper in a coin wrapping machine.
In general, in a coin wrapping machine of the character referred to above, in which the wrapping paper is the form of a long ribbon, there are instances where the total lengths of the coin stacks differ because of difference in the number of coins wrapped or because, even if the number of wrapped coins is the same, the coin thickness differs with the denomination or kind of coin. In such cases, it is necessary to change the wrapping paper to one having width suited for the total length of the coin stacks to be wrapped. When the wrapping paper is thus changed for one of different width, the positions of the crimping hooks must be adjusted beforehand to those suitable for fold crimping the edges of the wrapping paper wrapped around the coin stack.
In a coin wrapping machine known heretofore, however, devices such a coin sorting passage and a coin stacking cylinder for stacking and aligning a specific number of coins in each operational cycles are mechanically intercoupled with means for controlling settings so as to adjustably set these devices simultaneously to suit the packaging of the coins to be packaged. For this reason, the resistance to turning of the knob or lever of the setting control means becomes very high.